of course
by des monstres
Summary: She just couldn’t reject him because the man who had just proposed was Uchiha Sasuke. And Uchiha Sasuke doesn’t propose to just anyone on a whim. SasuSaku oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I wasn't sure if this should've been in the humor category because it's not _that_ funny. So I was debating over this for a few minutes before I just said, "Oh, to hell with it," and so now it's in the humor category. As well as the romance. Hellooooooo. Sasusaku. _Duh_.

* * *

**_Of Course_**

"Oh . . ."

Sakura stared at the beautiful golden band embedded deep within the cushion of a small velvet box. The single diamond returned her remorseful stare with a blank look.

It was flattering. Really, it was. It's just that . . . this wasn't what she wanted. Well, of course, she always dreamed of something like this. She would fall asleep, thinking of such fantasies for goodness sake! But it was much too early for her. She still had so much to do in so little time. She had dreams to chase after. After all, she was only twenty.

She felt so sorry. She just _couldn't_ reject him because the man who had just proposed was _Uchiha Sasuke_. And _Uchiha Sasuke_ doesn't propose to just _anyone_ on a whim. He was on one knee, for crying out loud! The sun was setting in the background, and the stars were beginning to peek out. The sky was a fascinating mix of blues, pinks, and gold. It was all just too perfect.

And he looked so hopeful too. She knew she was someone special to him. If not, he wouldn't have gone out of his way to make this proposal absolutely _amazing_. And because she meant something to him, she found it hard to swallow the regret that was piling up and give him her answer. She briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke . . ."

Said male got up off his knee, and at that moment, she realized how much taller he was than her. In their proximity, she had to stretch her neck to see his eyes. He closed the black velvet case, and his depthless blacks looked down at her while her head was turned to the floor, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

Sakura suddenly felt a gentle pull of her chin. She blinked as she found herself staring up at the handsome prodigy in front of her. He looked so sad. She was beginning to regret her decision. Damn her sympathy. She swore it would be the death of her.

"Why?"

His voice was quiet, and she inwardly cringed. He was so strong, but now, he sounded like his nine-year-old self all over again.

"Am I not good enough for you?" he softly asked.

Her green eyes widened.

"N-No, Sasuke! It's nothing like that! If anything, _I'm_ not good enough for you!" she spluttered, waving her arms around. "Sasuke, you're _amazing_ in _so many ways_. I could never compare to you. There are so many other girls out there who are more suitable for you. But you picked me, and I am _extremely_ honored that you would choose someone like _me_ to be the new Uchiha matriarch and all, but . . ." Sakura inhaled deeply and sighed. "Sasuke, I'm just not ready. I'm only twenty-years-old. There's so much I still want to do."

"Sakura, I'm not going to keep your from your dreams," Sasuke replied, fiddling with the box that housed the expensive jewelry.

"But marriage is such a big commitment! And I know you definitely want kids. How am I supposed to juggle a family and my job as both a shinobi and medic-nin?" she protested, her fluttering arms returning.

"Who said we were going to start a family the minute we got married?" he asked, raising a brow.

"But . . . but isn't reviving your clan the whole reason why you want to get married?" she questioned innocently.

He glared at her. "I'm not _that_ shallow."

She shrugged cutely.

"Sakura, look. I want to get married _to you_. You're the only one for me, and I'd be damned if there was anyone else. And even though I do plan on having kids _with you_, I still want a few years with you and you only."

The kunoichi's large eyes stared in amazement.

"But Sasuke–"

"Sakura, if you keep making up all these excuses, I'm going to think you _really_ don't want to marry me," he said with a sigh, interrupting her.

She blinked and then grinned.

"How about we start over then?" Sakura suggested.

After a confused blink of the eyes followed by an amused smirk, Sasuke got down on one knee just like before. He looked up at her. "Haruno Sakura, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Her smile widened as she bent down to his level and pecked him on the cheek.

"Of course."


End file.
